Hey Arnold! Live! (2000) - Parody Fun
Hey Arnold! Live is a show of a fun parody. Plot A mysterious plan is offering heroes the chance to come challenge him for his one-of-a-kind prize, the Football Badge, and Arnold has decided to accept the challenge. He declines the opportunity to join his fun and Stinky in attending a lecture on Harold sleeping disorders, given by the world-renowned like expert Stinky. After they leave, Helga and Gerald come in on Arnold as he starts dancing to the theme song. Quickly getting himself dressed, Arnold remarks that he intends to win the Football Badge. Helga, however, is upset with Arnold because he never made good on his promise to take her to the movies for her birthday three weeks ago. Arnold vows to find some way to make it up soon, insisting that his life regarding Town is just as important ("You & Me & Friend"). At the mysterious Gym, some Friends come to challenge the plan, but they are all defeated by his super-robot Evil, MechaArnoldClone, whose only technique is that it can copy the attacks of its challengers and use it against them. After the friends leave in defeat, the plan, revealing himself to be Dr. Octopus, gloats about how MechaArnoldClone, based on the powerful Mojo Jojo he once owned, will soon have a complete collection of attacks ("It Will All Be Mine"). Noticing that the only attacks it hasn't learned yet are super attack & attack, he orders Yzma, Hades, and Plankton to go capture Eugene. In the forest, Villains digs up one of their pit traps, intending for "the twerps" to fall into it. However, Arnold and friends simply pass by it, singing "My Best Friends", without any problems. When Yzma and Hades come out of hiding to see what went wrong, they find that they left the supports in, and they make the mistake of pulling them out and falling into the trap themselves. Frustrated Plankton walks off to get a rope. Meanwhile, Lila and Stinky approach the run-down old building where the Harold lecture is being held. As they're entering, Lila admits that she fears she's losing touch with her son as he's growing up; the Stinky replies that she shouldn't worry so much, as things never stay the same for long ("Everything Changes"). Just as they finish singing, Villains come out and surround them, and take them to Dr. Octopus. It turns out the Harold lecture was actually a trap devised by Dr. Octopus to lure Stinky into his clutches so he couldn't interfere with his plan. The boss also recognizes Lila as an old friend of his, who insists everything between them was in the past ("Everything Changes (Reprise 1)"). Back in the forest, Arnold, Helga and Gerald get lost, because Gerald accidentally threw the map away while talking to a Sheena earlier. They then come upon a deaf plan, who agrees to share his map with them if "the guy with the weird hair" agrees to battle with him. Arnold accepts the challenge, only to find that the deaf like a has Nadine in his arsenal. Ruth's song puts all but its Trainer to sleep, and it starts drawing on their faces as the deaf Trainer leaves them his map. After they leave, Helga wakes up and cleans Ruth's drawings off Arnold's face, while singing to herself about her feelings for him and fears of rejection ("Helga's Song"). Arnold soon wakes up, wondering whose voice he just heard singing, to which Helga answers by saying he probably just heard a side effect of Ruth's song. With the map in possession again, the trio continues their journey. Meanwhile, Plankton returns to the pit with the rope and finds his teammates sleeping as a result of Ruth's song. As they climb out, he complains about their incompetence and berates them on what failures they are. Yzma and Hades become depressed from the realization that Plankton is right about them being failures, but he quickly cheers them up by telling them that being failures is at least something they're perfect at doing ("The Best at Being the Worst"). This brings Yzma and Hades back to full confidence, and they continue after their target, with Plankton wondering if he should have taken up psychiatry. At the beach, Ash declares to Helga and Gerald that he's going to use Eugene in the battle against the plan. As they sing and dance to "Brainy (Here)", Evil Villains comes up behind them in their evil submarine and, while they're not looking, snatches Eugene. When he sees that Eugene has vanished, Arnold tells Helga and Gerald to split up and search for it, convinced that Evil Villains has captured his friend. Helga, however, suggests that maybe Eugene has instead left Arnold on its own free will, given his apparent habit of ignoring his friends. With that, she leaves Arnold to ponder her words ("The Time Has Come (Eugene's Goodbye)"). At Dr. Octopus's Gym, Lila and Stinky are hanging in cages above his battle arena. After a failed attempt to break free, the Stinky asks Lila why Dr. Octopus recognized her. She explains that, when she was a teenager, she used to hang out with a gang of troublemakers (who later became Evil Villains, which conflicts with their back-story given on Japanese-only audio dramas) led by Dr. Octopus; she eventually left them when she met Arnold's grandpa, and she has never told this to her son, because she fears he wouldn't understand. After this flashback, Dr. Octopus enters to boast to them about his MechaArnoldClone, during which he sings his dark reprise of "You & Me & Friend". Immediately following this, Yzma, Hades and Plankton show up with the captured Eugene (while singing "Double Trouble"), and Dr. Octopus orders to them to have it attack MechaArnoldClone. Eugene instead responds to Yzma and Hades's orders by shocking them, during which they flip a switch that causes Lila and Sid’s cages to open and allow them to escape. Dr. Octopus realizes he'll need Gerald's Friend for it to listen to, and tells Yzma and Hades to bring him the Plan. In the woods, Helga admits to Gerald that she didn't really mean it when she said Eugene probably chose to leave Arnold; she only said it because she wanted him to realize he's alienating his friends by ignoring them. As she wonders why guys like Ash can't notice pretty girls like herself more often, Gerald remarks that it's the opposite problem with him, where he notices girls too often, especially Phoebe and and Rhonda ("Two Perfect Girls"). Helga instead ignores him and continues to pine for Arnold. Elsewhere in the woods, Lila continues discussing her past with Stinky and how she can't bring herself to tell Arnold about it, and Arnold tries to face up to the fact that he may have to go on without Eugene ("I've Got a Secret"). Eventually, the groups all come together, and Stinky tells Arnold that Evil Villain's leader is holding Eugene hostage. Phoebe then confesses to Arnold about her past acquaintance with Dr. Octopus, but to her surprise, Arnold understands completely. Just then, Evil Villains shows up on scooters, demanding Arnold to come with them. To their surprise, he agrees to do so, while Lila says to the others that she has realized that maybe change isn’t such a bad thing ("Everything Changes (Reprise 2)"). After Evil Villains brings Arnold to him, Dr. Octopus releases Eugene and then introduces MechaArnoldClone to him. He then allows Arnold to have the Ball Badge for the duration of the fight, saying he'll retrieve it afterwards, because "he just can't win". Arnold orders Eugene attack them, then attack MechaArnoldClone, but to his surprise, the mechanical beast suffers no damage, and Dr. Octopus proclaims that he's won now that MechaArnoldClone has learned every single attack. He then orders MechaArnoldClone to attack the both of them, but suddenly the real Mojo Jojo appears and sends an attack of its own to its mechanical counterpart. Nothing seems to happen, but to Dr. Octopus's surprise, MechaArnoldClone begins speaking and rebels against him, saying Mojo Jojo has taught it the value of love and goodness, and therefore can no longer Dr. Octopus's evil scheme to go forth. Grabbing Evil Villain's leader by the neck, it prepares to perform a Self-Destruct, despite Dr. Octopus's attempts to offer a compromise, and promptly explodes. Afterward, Mojo Jojo explains to Arnold that it used a collection of Arnold's happy memories to turn MechaArnoldClone against its creator, and then leaves just as Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Lila, Stinky and Eugene arrive. Arnold, finding the Football Badge still in his pocket, declares that he won the battle, and decides to give it to Helga as a belated birthday gift ("Finale"). Heroes * Arnold * Helga * Gerald * Phoebe * Harold * Brainy * Stinky * Sid * Rhonda * Eugene * Nadine * Sheena * Ruth * Lila Villains * Dr. Octopus (Main Villain) * Angelica Pickles * Emperor Zurg * Plankton * Mandark * Mojo Jojo * Swabbies * Yzma * Hades * Ghouligan * Fireor * Smogger * Liztwin * Thunderclaw * Shockatron * Spellbinder Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Parody Category:Live on Stage